


Thirst

by CuchyLainx



Series: Old Guard Quintet [1]
Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuchyLainx/pseuds/CuchyLainx
Summary: This is part of my series "Quintet", a sort of spur-of-the-moment poetic inspiration about the characters of The Old Guard.
Series: Old Guard Quintet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958191
Kudos: 3





	Thirst

I am the **Warrior** ,  
I was  
Never defeated  
I was  
Never on my knees  
I was  
Never a good person

…  
Thus she would like to believe when she rests her weary head,  
On the breast of an unknown she will forget in a blink  
She is tired of time, and of all the faces which faded away,  
Queen of ages, goddess of savages, an everlasting muse,  
Her power formidable and her cries awesome,  
Made them cower in fear and absolute terror,  
Never wanted to stop, her blood was boiling,  
Carried arms and pain until it ate at her very core

And now she wonders if it has even been worth  
It, all the suffering, and the losses,

She still thinks of them every night,  
In every touch, in every glance,   
In every encouraging smile,  
She sees them, and she yearns,  
For a breath across her lip,  
And a gentle hand on her shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Each poem will be focused on an unit of the "team", by sorta chronological order. Just some good fun somewhat inspired by both the comics and the movie!


End file.
